todos esos momentos juntos
by AurAwesome
Summary: ok, este es un fanfict basado en las memorias de inglaterra en una isla junto con otros paises  rolplay  leanlo ojala les guste


**Hola hola! Emm he dejado ficts incocnlusos y... quiero decirles el por qué…**

**Pues resulta que encontré algo muy cool llamado hetalia drama total cuando comenze el fict de la tercera guerra mundial y, además, no tengo mucho tiempo para usar la computadora últimamente.**

**Disfruten de este fict que son memorias del rol que casi (y de dicho CASI!) me hacen llorar.**

Hemos pasado buenos momentos… malos… todos nos conocemos y no era suficiente saber de nosotros para tener que volver a encontrarnos…

"_¡Bienvenidos a hetalia Isla del Drama! Yo, su grandioso anfitrión Abuelo Roma seré quien los guie en esta competencia por ¡el gran premio monetario!" (Abuelo Roma)_

Esta competencia comenzó hace casi un año y fue una gran impresión ver que todos estaban allí…

"_Los otros competidores son unos idiotas, realmente no sé cómo pueda sobrevivir estar aquí durante tanto tiempo. Tendré que pasar más tiempo con Dinamarca, que no conozco el nivel de idiotez del resto de los campistas." (Noruega)_

Al llegar creo que lo que mas odiamos fue la isla… si, la isla, el anfitrión y todas las cámaras que había en ese lugar… Aunque creo que a algunos les agrado más que a otros perder su privacidad…

"_Ore-sama es tan awesome que está listo para que lo filmen…" (Prusia)_

Debo decir que no fue fácil en un inicio… los desafíos no eran nada para divertirse, sobre todo para algunos países en especial que compartían mi misma opinión sobre cierto país…

"_América es un fuking obeso… ya está, lo dije…" (Alemania)_

Yo se bien que algunos tenían mido de seguir adelante...

"_Ve~~ los demás contrincantes dan miedo" (Italia)_

También estaban los tontos que pensaban desde un inicio que iban a ganar…

"_¡El premio lo ganare yo!" (España)_

Pero ante esa desconfianza encontramos amigos…

"_Ho…la… yo soy ucrania, mucho gusto y acepto tu ayuda" (Ucrania)_

Será que tuvimos momentos locos…

"_¿No gustarías algo de cerveza? Yo invito" (Inglaterra)_

Pero esos momentos son cosas que luego se convirtieron en algo más grande

"_¡Ya no me importa! ¡Ya no voy a cambiar mi opinión!.. Te quiero" (Prusia)_

Hubo quien se entregó a su amor hasta la última fibra de su alma…

"_Yo si… Lo estoy… Solo si tú quieres" (Chile)_

De acuerdo… no sabíamos que las cosas terminarían así, pero al inicio ciertas personas no se querían…

"_ya como quieras, pero no me agarres supertuano… Es un _gusto_ volver a verte…" (Araucanía/Chile del sur)_

Como dije antes, había quienes se tomaban enserio el concurso… pero tenían sus momentos especiales…

"_Ejem… bueno… entonces yo tomare cuatro horas de ducha con (y solo con) Italia…" (Alemania)_

Sin lugar a duda… también existía quien necesitaba bajar de su nube…

"_Se vale soñar, quizás me ganes en unos cuantos años, pero hoy no…" (México)_

También estaban los que se sentían viejos en extremo… ¿o debería decir el que se sentía viejo en extremo?

"_¡No! Dime, ¿Cómo te sentirías si tuvieses el record en mayor cantidad de cosas viejas en el mundo?" (Escocia)_

Pero se podría decir que esa persona también encontró como desahogar el aburrimiento en algo…

"_No, tú eres mío…" (Escocia)_

De acuerdo… no creo que haya sido su mejor momento, pero no hacia imaginarse lo difícil que fue para el tener una familia separada…

"_si no puedo tener una familia perfecta, tendré que hacerla" (Canadá)_

Pero actualmente es feliz con alguien especial…

"_Dad, quiero decirte que América y yo somos novios" (Canadá)_

Y no hacía falta alguien como… ni para que decirlo

"_Si lo hiciera podría averiguar cosas de ellos que no me contarían… y luego usarlo para que se unan a mi" (Rusia)_

Aunque supongo que todos tienen un lado bueno…

"_Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad" (Yukime)_

Nunca olvidare esta frase…

"_España, quiero adoptar a Junko" (Inglaterra)_

¿Y quién fue ella cuando recién la conocí?

"_¿¡Quieres casarte conmigo?" (Junko)_

Pasaron tantas cosas… Y aún faltan más por vivir en este concurso sin sentido en esta isla llena de países que uno no entiende como rayos llegaron a esta situación… pero la vida continua… ¿Qué pasara después? No lo sé, supongo que tendría que esperar y dejar las cosas ser, pero actualmente soy feliz con todo lo que tengo gracias a esta isla… creo que no odio este lugar después de todo… solo odio al anfitrión. _(Inglaterra)_

_**Hetalia Drama Total**_

_**Hetaliadramatotal . foroactivo . mx**_


End file.
